fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Judas
This character is abandoned due to me wanting to focus on Roark alone. About Judas Judas is a character in the Mortal Kombat series who makes his debut as DLC for Mortal Kombat X. He appears with the second round of characters in Kombat Pack 2. He is the last of the four to be released and the final DLC character of MKX. He is featured alongside Blacklist Kano, Wild West Erron Black, Deception Scorpion and a new arena called Dungeon. The pack is called The Treachery Pack. He is also the nephew of Mavado. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "A war prisoner at age 14, Judas was isolated for 4 years, losing most of his adolescence. Soon after, losing his sanity. During his incarnation, he met a gunslinger named Erron Black. The two quickly became allies and thought of many ways to escape the dungeon's hold. In promise of breaking Judas out after Erron became free, Judas would offer Erron refuge and acceptance in the Red Dragon. But soon after Erron was freed, he abandoned his promise. After this treacherous act, Judas would see all of his enemies dead to his hand. Every single one of them." Storyline NETHERREALM WAR ... OUTWORLD THREATS ... SUMMARY AFTER INVASION *TBA 5 YEARS *TBA 10 YEARS *TBA 15 YEARS *TBA 20 YEARS *TBA 25 YEARS *TBA Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' "..." Appearance In his Anger Management variation, his tonfas will glow blue light at the tips and he will have a white glove on his right hand. In his High Voltage variation, his tonfas and arm launcher will be completely black but when sticks are charged, electricity will radiate and bounce throughout them. In his Psychotic variation, he tonfas will be pulsating with electricity at the tips and he arm launcher will have Red Dragon symbols on it. Combat Characteristics Anger Management; Electrically charge tonfas to consume projectiles, increasing damage of attacks using the weapons. (Adds Recharge '''for increased stick damage and '''Red Rage.) High Voltage; Electrically charge tonfas and unlock various special moves. (Adds Fully Charged '''and variables) '''Psychotic; Tonfas electrically simulate hookswords and gained combos and special attacks. (Adds Hook'd '''and Takes Guts') Signature Moves '''Invade:' Judas uses his grapple hooks to pull himself forward. This move can also be done in air. The meter burn version adds a shoulder charge (before - ground) or a shoulder slam (during - air). Evade: Judas uses his grapple hooks to pull himself backward. This move can also be done in air. The meter burn version adds a quick drop to avoid air projectiles. Overkill: Judas latches onto a surface above and disappears off-screen, only to slam down on the opponent moments later. Quad Feed: Judas rapidly hits the opponent three times with his tonfas before uppercuting them. Bankroll: Judas rolls backward and can leave behind a special bomb while doing so. *'Proximine:' Judas leaves behind a proximity mine. *'Chem-Mine:' Judas leaves behind a mine that blast the opponent in air with noxious fine. This instantly goes off. Recharge: Judas' tonfas surge with electricity as he places them in front of him to absorb projectiles. If they do, he will gain increased damage for all attacks using them for a short time. Red Rage: Judas, if his health gets low enough, is able to increase the damage output for all his attacks. Fully Charged: Judas' tonfas surge with electricity and a various new moves become accessible. Has a four second delay until you can use the move again. *'Shockwave:' Judas bangs his tonfas together and slams the ground, releasing a wave of electricity. *'Shockstorm:' Judas bangs his sticks together and statically slides under the opponent then tonfas back. *'Sparks: '''Judas bangs his tonfas together and releases a short-range burst of electricity. '''Hook'd:' Judas' tonfas morph into electric hookswords as he slashes in front of him, and if the opponent is in range, they will be hooked. He then knees the opponent in the face. Takes Guts: '''Judas stabs his morphed, electric hookswords into his opponent's intestines and slashes them out. '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Judas must land a parry to initiate the x-ray. Judas then reaches into their chest and breaks off two of their ribcage bones and pulls them out. He then stabs the opponent in the abdomen, lifting them up into air. Other moves Throw: Fatalities '''Unnamed Fatality: '''Judas takes out an ancient Red Dragon orb attached to a staff and lifts it up. The orb then releases a beam of energy that disintegrates the head, neck, and upper chest of the loser. Their fingers still twitch as their body falls to their knees, until their lifeless body completely falls forward. Finally, their half-burnt heart spills out their body. '''Unnamed Fatality: Judas extends his grapple hook and turns it into a sword then slashes the opponent's neck to face their back. He cuts three lines into them (sword going completely through) and blasts them forward with a fire ball. It reveals the Red Dragon symbol written in fire. Other Finishers Brutalities ... Quotes Roark: *''"What do you want Celt-spit?"'' (Do not mock your fate.) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"You killed Judas' uncle."'' (Who the hell is Judas?) "He'll take pleasure in killing you." *''"Cassie Cage..." (Any reason I can smell your breath from here?) "The better to kill you with."'' *''"Judas will bring back Red Dragon." (Can you not speak in third person? Thanks.) "You will be the first to know."'' *(Yuck mouth alert.) "You mock Judas?" (You need some serious speech therapy, and a mint.) D'Vorah: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(No escape!) "Judas is sick of this maggot." (My babies will eat well tonight.) Ermac: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Erron Black: *''"Erron Black..."'' (It's been a while Judas.) "He wishes to kill the traitor." *''"You left Judas to die." (No hard feelings, kid) "Judas only feels hate."'' *(Finally escaped that cage?) "You mock Judas?" (I just hope someone's not missing their pet.) *(They said you're wanted dead or alive...) "Judas will escape his captors again." (Dead then.) Ferra/Torr: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(Prisoner escaping!) "You will not cage Judas again!" (Then we keep dead body as trophy.) Jacqui: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Jax: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Johnny Cage: *''"You..."'' (...belong in a mental asylum.) "Judas takes offense to that!" *(What's up, Judith?) "Who is Judith? I am Judas!" (Woah, when's the last time you brushed your teeth?) *(This guy again...) "Bring Cassie Cage to Judas!" (How bout I bring you a breath mint.) Kano: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(Piss off Mavado.) "Judas is not his uncle!" (Well you're gonna die just like 'em.) Kitana: *''"Mileena, Judas missed you!"'' (I am not Mileena, filth!) "You're right, your much prettier." *(...) "..." (...) Kotal Kahn: *''"Judas hates you."'' (Your mortal emotions mean nothing to me.) "Judas will see you dead." *''"Kotal Kahn!" (Finally willing to talk.) "No, only kill!"'' *(How did you escape?) "Judas is very crafty." (Maybe I'll cut off your legs this time.) Kung Jin: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Lao: *''"What a looking stupid hat."'' (I will best you, Red Dragon.) "Judas doesn't think so." *(...) "..." ''(...) Liu Kang: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Mileena: *''"The lovely, Mileena."'' (How was prison honey?) "Judas finally learned how to dance." *(So, you and I?) "That was a one time thing." (Come on, I'll keep my veil on this time.) *(The Red Dragon follow me.) "Judas follows no one." (Then Judas shall die.) Quan Chi: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(Looking for your sanity?) "Looking for your death?" (Funny, you believe you're a challenge.) Raiden: *''"Raiden..."'' (What happens to Red Dragon does not concern me.) "Traitor." *(...) "..." (...) Reptile: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(Return to your cell.) "Judas will not." (Then death is your deserved punishment.) Scorpion: *''"Hellpig..."'' (You will know the taste of hellfire.) "Judas would like a side of fries too." *''"Judas likes his bacon crispy." (Enough of your mockery!) "But I'm hungry!"'' *(...) "..." (...) Shinnok: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sonya: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sub-Zero: *''"The cold one..."'' (Cold is one's feeling before death.) "Then what will you feel?" *(I will freeze your heart.) "Then Judas will unfreeze it." (Ignorance well cost you your life.) *(I will freeze your heart.) "Judas' heart is heart is made of steel." (A child's ignorance.) Takeda: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (Are those sticks supposed to hurt me?) Goro: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Judas: *''"Judas?"'' (Sorcery will not stop Judas.) "Judas will find out who's real." *''"What is this?!" (Judas is not amused.) "Reveal yourself imposter."'' *''"You've returned..." (Judas will never go away.) "I have won this battle before!"'' *''"You've returned..." (Judas wants a rematch.) "This time you'll go away for good."'' Character Relationships TBA Trivia *Judas is the only character in MKX who's x-ray, if connected, allows for longer combos afterward. *He speaks in 3rd person. *He plays much like Nightwing from Injustice: Gods Among Us while in his Escrima Stance. *He is the only DLC character to be featured alongside a new arena. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up, tonfas equipped. *When his variation is picked, he will bangs them together twice. *When both characters are ready, he will latch onto a object off-screen and slide off, slowly and still facing the opponent. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he grapples down from the sky, then says his line as soon as he stands up; then emphasizes his grappling hook returning (the opponent says their line); then he takes out and flips his tonfas as he says his second line. *When he speaks second, he comes in with his tonfas raised to his chest; (the opponent says their line); then he bangs his tonfas together twice before he says his second line. In game: *Alternate Color: Gold **Original Costume - Boots and arm launcher are outlined with gold, instead of silver. **Alternate Costume - Silver armor is replaced by gold armor. *When he wins the round, he flips his tonfas multiple times in his hands. **When he wins the round and he's too close to the opponent, he latches on to the ground behind him and pulls himself back. *When he wins the match, he .. Gallery Mavado-Mortal-Kombat-DA-Alternate.jpg|Judas' Alternate Costume Black dragon kano evolution by w orks-d2x5eso.jpg|Blacklist Kano mens-western-sheriff-costume.jpg|Wild West Erron Black Scorpion_MK_Deception_by_Deadklown.jpg|Deception Scorpion 5bdf25a9912a40bc66c08cff9c6640f9.jpg|Dungeon My Works Category:Venommm Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content